Of Bananas and Socks
by Alora05
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have a little conversation after they return to the TARDIS from a rather eventful party. Apparantly, they didn't like Bananas... Just a bit of sillyness. One off.


I do not own Doctor Who, or any affiliated characters or plotlines. Wish I did though…

**Of Bananas and Socks**

The Doctor stumbled through the TARDIS door, the door slamming shut behind him after a very ruffled looking Donna leapt through.

"I think, perhaps, it's time to go," The Doctor announced loudly, jumping wildly up the ramp as the TARDIS began to shake, launching himself at the control panel with an almost feral need.

"You think?!" Donna cried out incredulously, turning to the Doctor with a wild glint in her eye as her chest heaved with long, greedy breaths. "Too damn right you think!"

The Doctor decided to ignore her outburst, and continued to flip switches and pull levers; push buttons and hit the console, until a familiar jolt and whirring noise signalled that they were now safely on their way. _Thank god_, thought Donna as she took a nearby seat and began to relax.

"You know what, I don't think they liked my banana," The Doctor mumbled sadly, leaning against the console and tossing said fruit in-between his hands. "I mean, who doesn't like a banana!? Banana's are brilliant!"

"Where the hell did you pull that from?" Donna stared at the banana as if it was some sort of nuclear device.

The timelords eyes swung from the banana in his hand, to his latest companion, then back to the banana again, and shrugged indifferently. "Lucky banana," he commented nonchalantly, peeling the fruit and taking a large bite.

"_Poor_ banana, more like," Donna muttered, watching the Gallifreyan devour the yellow fruit.

"What?" He replied, eyebrows raised as he swallowed the mouthful that had muffled his question.

"You and you're damn bananas, that's what!" Donna cried out, running a hand down her face. "Seriously, do you have a banana tree growing in your pocket or something?"

"Nah," the Doctor grinned broadly, chucking the skin away. "But banana's are always a good thing to have around. Good source of potassium. Great at a party. Always bring a banana to a party!"

"You know, after my last experience with banana's at party's, I don't think I will," Donna said icily, looking forlornly down at her ruffled clothing and muddy shoes.

"How was I supposed to know that a banana is an insult to their gods. They're usually a very benevolent race," He huffed indignantly, folding his arms across his chest. "At my age, I'm allowed to make a few mistakes."

"Mistakes?!" Donna squeaked loudly. "I think I class that as an outright disaster! You almost got my head completely blown off! **My head**!" She pointed dramatically to her head. "I like my head! And I would like to keep it in tact upon my shoulders, _thank you very much_. My head is in fact, very important to me, and I'd like you to keep that in mind the next time you decide to bring a banana to a party! A bloody banana, and I almost loose my head! I can't believe it. It's always running from this, getting chased by that, almost getting eaten, or getting shot at with you! I should get life insurance! In fact, I think I should get a prize just for living through these past few weeks. I know I've certainly gotten better at my running..."

And on and on she went; and all the Doctor could do was sit and stare dumbfounded at Donna during her tirade. He couldn't get a word in edgeways with this woman.

"… And what are you staring at?" Donna snapped, raising an accusing eyebrow at the timelord once she'd noticed the wide eyed exasperated look he seemed to be giving her.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, and opened it again, only to shake his head in disbelief and think better of himself, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Donna retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yup. Nothing. Zip, nada, zilch. Just like the void, nothing," he replied quickly, hoping to end the interrogation there.

"The void?" Donna dared to ask, hoping that she wouldn't regret doing so. Hah.

"Yeah. It's nothing," he said with a boyish grin.

"But you just said 'the Void'. It has a name, it's got to be something," Donna tried to reason, and knew even now, that she was never going to win.

"It's nothing," he replied matter-of-factly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"How can it be nothing if you just said its name? If it has a name then it's got to be something," she cried out in retaliation.

"But the void is _nothing_! It's a big pile of _nothingness_, topped off with a big cherry of _nothingness_," he retorted.

"How can it be nothing if it has a name?"

"The void is just blank space!" he said exasperatedly. "It is, in every sense of the word, **nothing**!"

Donna stared blankly at the Doctor, brow crinkled in an attempt to understand what the void was, as it was apparently nothing.

"But it's still there. It still exists! It has a name," She increased the volume of her voice. "It has to be something!"

"It's nothing. It's the void that eats you're socks," the Doctor tried to put it in perspective.

"My…socks?"

"Yeah. You know when you loose just one sock, well the void took it. It has a thing for socks," the Doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, the nothing has a thing for socks?" she blinked stupidly at the Doctor.

"Yup."

"But a socks something?"

"Yeah…"

"So then there's something in the nothing, so therefore the nothing has to be something, because there's something in it!" Donna cried out desperately. "It can't be just nothing! Nothing is just nothing!"

"No."

"No?"

"No," The Doctor assured her, and stressing each word, said, "The. Void. Is. Nothing."

"But nothing can't like socks! Socks are _something_!" Donna argued loudly. "Nothing can't take something!"

"But it does."

"But it can't!"

"It can if it wants to!" He thought about this for a moment. "It likes bananas too."

Donna vaguely wondered whether the void like nine-hundered year old timelords too.

"Bananas are good," the Doctor added.

Donna hoped it did.

* * *

**A/n**: Just a little bit of sillyness that I thought up the other night. I needed a break from my other fanfics. Hope you liked it! I just think this would be the type of conversation that would happen between them.

Please, press the button below and leave the hungry authoress a review? Constructive criticism welcome, but flamers will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
